The ZFighters Meet The Coolmeisters
by Vittoria13
Summary: My first FanFic. When a mysterious girl and her three children show up in a field across from C.C. they wind up bringing their troubles with them. The Coolmeisters are my OC's.
1. Prologue

**THE Z-FIGHTERS MEET THE COOLMEISTERS**

The blue-skinned girl with lavender and bubble-gum pink hair led her group through the streets, using her magic to fend off her stepfather's troops. They seemed to be after the three children that were with the group. The oldest of the three had sky blue hair, was six, and couldn't stop asking questions about where they were going. The younger of the two girls was four with pink hair, and she clutched her plush doll as hard as she could. The youngest of the three children was a two-year-old boy with ice-blue hair, and he was so scared of what was going on that he could not stop crying.

The other adults in the group fought the troops as hard as they could, to no avail. As a last-ditch effort, the leader of the group opened a portal and told the brunette-haired girl to grab the kids and run through it. The girl and the children had no idea where the portal went or when they would see the others again.

Just as the girl and the children got through the portal, it closed, and the troops closed in on the remaining members of the group. They seized them and took them to the castle to see the king and receive their punishment for defying him. The group had a bad feeling about their encounter with the king.

The brunette-haired girl and the three children stepped out of the portal into a world that was definitely not the brunette's homeland. The children went from being scared to wondering where they were. They looked around at all the buildings that were actually in one piece, while the youngest finally went to sleep in the brunette's arms.

They wandered the streets of this new place for the next few hours, and they saw all there was to see. The people were friendlier, and the buildings looked nicer. They smelled (and drooled over) the food in the restaurants and bakeries, the flowers in the flower shops, and the coffee in the coffee shops.

All of those smells made the foursome pretty hungry, but the girl did not have any money. She could not feed the kids or get them anything to drink. Luckily, the girl was resourceful enough to find a candy store that gave out free samples to its customers. They went into the store and sampled all that the store had to offer.

Fortunately, the store was right across from a park, and the girl took the children there to run off all of their newfound energy. The six-year-old began to tell one of her stories as a dark-haired girl listened intently. The four-year-old and the two-year-old stuck close to the brunette.

A few hours later, it started to get cold and night fell. For the first time, the girl and her kids began to wonder where they were going to stay. They were tired, cold, and hungry. They must have wandered the streets for what seemed like hours, when they came upon a domed building. They collapsed into sleep in a field across from it.


	2. The Find

**Chapter 1: The Find**

Vittoria Lampo and the three children awoke to meet two boys, one with lavender hair and blue eyes and the other with messy black hair and dark-colored eyes, coming toward them. Six-year-old Gwendolyn moaned and woke with a start when they poked her with a stick.

"Wha? Who...who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Goten and this is Trunks," the messy-haired boy said.

"I'm Gwendolyn, this is my little sister Isis, my little brother Thurston, and our, uh, mother Vittoria," Gwendolyn said as she introduced the others.

"So where did you come from?" Trunks asked.

Now Vittoria was awake and she sat up. "We came from Trolland. Well, the kids did at least. I came from still another realm, though, I would not know what to call it."

"Would you like to play with us?" asked Goten.

"Uhhh...sure," Gwendolyn answered, looking back at Vittoria.

"Go ahead, why not?" said Vittoria.

The boys flew up into the air, and to the boys' surprise, the girls followed them, leaving little Thurston behind. They started a game of tag. Thurston looked at Vittoria, who stroked his head and told him, "If you want to play, go play."

Thurston then flew up to play with the other kids. They were hesitant at first, but they soon let him play.

The children soon came down from the sky. Trunks and Goten wanted to take the kids exploring. Vittoria wanted to go along with the kids, for exploring was one of her biggest interests. She was such a geography buff that the other Coolmeisters counted on her to help plan their concert tours.

"Trunks, Goten, time for lunch!" Trunks' mother shouted.

"So...would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Trunks.

"Only if your mother says it's O.K.," Vittoria answered.

The boys ran over to the building across the street. Trunks asked his mother if Vittoria and the children could eat lunch with him and his family. His mom said yes, and he motioned for everybody to come over to the domed building. Vittoria and the children walked across the street and into the dome home.

When they walked in the front door, they encountered a room full of people. These people seemed to be forming a line into the kitchen. Vittoria guessed that with all of these people that there must be a pretty good spread in the kitchen. She could not wait to get in there and get her food.


	3. Karaoke & Love At First Sight

**Chapter 2: Karaoke & Love At First Sight**

Once Vittoria had gotten her and her children's food, she followed the boys out into the backyard to eat. After the kids had finished eating, they went back to the field to play. Vittoria, meanwhile sat back and tried to enjoy the karaoke, but the little guy singing was way out of tune.

_Tone deaf idiot_, Vittoria thought, _Maybe I should show him how it is done._

She then walked up to the stage and pronounced herself the next one at the mic. She chose the song "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns 'N' Roses. She looked at her children while she sang the song.

"_She's got a smile it seems to me_

_ Reminds me of childhood memories_

_ Where everything_

_ Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_ Now and then when I see her face_

_ She takes me away to that special place_

_ And if I'd stare too long_

_ I'd probably break down and cry_

_ Sweet child o' mine_

_ Sweet love of mine_

_ She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_ As if they thought of rain_

_ I hate to look into those eyes_

_ And see an ounce of pain_

_ Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_ Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_ And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine"_

"See, now that's how you are supposed to sound when you sing karaoke, you tone-deaf geek," Vittoria told the guy that sang before her.

She bowed to the crowd, scanning them for their reaction as she did. As she scanned the crowd, her eyes fell upon a hot guy with lavender hair. She came up from her bow blushing, because she knew that she was in love. She could not stop looking at him and nearly fell off of the stage.

The kids came back to listen to Vittoria sing, and they noticed her reaction to when she looked at the guy.

"I think that you and I need to play a little matchmaker, Trunks," Gwendolyn said.

"Me, why me?" asked Trunks.

"'Cause you know him, and we don't"

"Let's wait until she gets back, and then we'll introduce them to each other."

"O.K.", Gwendolyn said.

When Vittoria got back, the children couldn't contain their excitement at what they hoped would happen. Gwendolyn grabbed Vittoria's hand, as Trunks led the way to the guy that they saw Vittoria blushing at.

"Where are you taking me?" Vittoria asked

"You'll see," Gwendolyn answered.

Soon they made it over to where the guy was leaning up against a tree.

"My mommy thinks that you are cute," Gwendolyn told the guy.

"Gwendolyn," admonished Vittoria.

Gwendolyn snickered as Vittoria blushed.

"What's your name?" Gwendolyn asked him.

"Trunks," the guy answered, "So you're the one that was showing Krillen how it's done up on the stage."

"Yes, Yes, I was. Pretty good performance, huh?" Vittoria said. "I usually perform with a group called the Coolmeisters, but we got split up while we were running from our leader's stepfather's troops."

"Really, so why were you running from the troops?"

"We were trying to protect the children that came here with me, Gwendolyn, Isis, and Thurston. They have some sort of power that he wanted, and he stopped at nothing to get his hands on them."

"Wow."

"He already took over Trolland, killing our leader's parents in the process. Her parents were the king and queen of Trolland, making her the princess and her brother the prince."

"I know how royalty works. My father loves to tell everybody that he is the Prince of all Saiyans."

"He must be pretty conceited to be saying that all of the time."

"I roll my eyes at it sometimes."

"So what is your name?"

"Vittoria Lampo"

"And your leader's name?"

"Princess Amanda Jane Silvertroll. Mannie, for short. Her brother's name is Prince Bradford James Silvertroll. We call him Brady. The other two in our group were Tutu Turtle and Darlene Daisy Palomar."

"So there were five of you?"

"Yes, and we each played an instrument. Mannie played lead guitar, Brady played bass guitar, I also play guitar as well as the recorder, Tutu played the drums, and Darlene was on keyboards."

"What kind of music did you guys play?"

"Mostly pop and rock."

"Cool."

They talked for a little while longer, and Vittoria helped clean up after the picnic guests.

"So, where will you go from here?" Trunks' mother asked, "Name's Bulma, by the way."

"I don't know," Vittoria answered.

"You know what? You and the kids can crash here if you want."

"Thanks, Bulma. The kids and I needed a place to sleep."

"Yaaay!" the kids cheered all at once.

It had been days since she and the children had had warm beds to sleep in. She went to bed knowing that the she and the children were safe and secure.


	4. The Coolmeisters' Fate

**Chapter 3: The Coolmeisters Fate**

"I have a feeling that there is more in store for us than rotting in this dark, disgusting dungeon, Y'all", Darlene, the blond-hair and brown-eyed Southern girl remarked.

"Like what?" Tutu, the yellow-skinned turtle with the pink and white shell asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," added Brady, the blue-skinned prince with pink and lavender hair and a pink birthmark on his right foot.

"Cheer up, I'll think of a way out, I hope," said Mannie, Brady's sister said.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon opened. Mannie and Brady's evil stepfather walked in.

"Well, well, have you finally decided to tell me where those adorable little kiddies can be found? Or will I have to make my precious stepchildren tell me?" Thaddeus James Roald inquired.

"No chance, and you are not my father. Not even my stepfather," Mannie snapped.

"Well, then I guess that you are going to have to lead me to them as my slaves," Thaddeus said.

Thaddeus then used his powers to turn the Coolmeisters into evil versions of themselves. In addition, he gave Darlene ice powers and replaced their memories. He also equipped them to self-destruct should they fail in their mission or try to change back into their normal selves.

He then summoned his daughter Nova to supervise the Coolmeisters and to bring the captured children back to Trolland.

"I'll go on one condition, that I can have the kids as my personal slaves," Nova told her father.

"Only after I am done with them," Thaddeus told her.

"Got it," she answered.

Thaddeus then set the Coolmeisters free so that they could do his bidding.


	5. First Date at the Coolmeisters' Concert

**First Date at the Coolmeisters' Concert**

"Ooh, boy, do I have the best plan to lure those kids out of their hiding place!" Said Mannie, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"So what is your grand scheme, great leader?" asked Brady sarcastically. "Lure them with candy?"

"Remember how I first met you? Well, I think that that same idea might work with Vittoria and the kids."

"Really?"

"Yes, we will put on a concert. You see, Vittoria loves listening to music almost as much as she loves playing it. I doubt she would pass up a chance to catch up with us in the process. We will advertise free front row tickets and backstage passes to our concert. It'll be an offer she won't be able to resist!"

"Where will we hold the concert?"

"Remember that portal I opened? Well, it ahb-viously did not lead to Vittoria's home world. In fact, at the time I did not know where it led. But now I do. Seems the portal led to a place called West City in the Dragon Universe. That's where we shall hold the concert."

"Cool!" Tutu said in awe.

A few weeks later, at Capsule Corp., Vittoria was logged in to her trunksgirl Yahoo! Mail account. She received an e-mail about a concert that her old band the Coolmeisters were holding in celebration of their release from captivity. She opened it to find out that she was to receive front row tickets and backstage passes to the concert. It would be held at a park in the city. She squealed with joy. She couldn't wait, as she was going to make the concert her first date with Mirai.

Mirai and the kids came into the room to see what all the commotion was.

"The Coolmeisters invited me to their concert, and they're sending me front row tickets and backstage passes!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Ooh...how many will they be sending?" asked Gwendolyn.

"I don't know," Vittoria answered, "but I want to take Mirai to the concert as our first official date"

"So, does this mean that you're asking me out?" Mirai wanted to know.

"Yeah," Vittoria blushed.

"Awww, man, me and the rest of the kids wanted to go to the concert, too." Gwendolyn said, disappointed.

"Maybe next time," Trunks informed them, "Now off to bed, all of you."

"Don't worry I'll be off soon," Vittoria told Trunks. She logged out and shut down her notebook computer.

"I can't wait for our plan to come to fruition," Mannie said gleefully, "soon we shall have the kids and Thaddeus shall rule over all realms in the known universe." Mannie was in her trailer with the rest of the Coolmeisters, getting ready for their "Concert in the Park".

"What if she doesn't bring the kids to the concert?" Brady asked.

"That's where I come in handy," answered Nova, "While you guys are playing for the crowd at the concert, I will stake out the place where Vittoria and the children are living and grab them when they come out to play. Simple as that."

"I don't know," said Tutu," I heard that that place is guarded by a group of extremely powerful warriors, so it might be pretty hard to get to the children."

"Come on, y'all, this will be the biggest event in town," Darlene said, " I highly doubt that anybody is going to want to miss it."

"So you think that they will all be at the concert, leaving the children unguarded," Nova said hopefully.

Vittoria and Mirai were two of the first ones to arrive at the concert. They did a lap before taking their seats for the show. On their way around they saw several of the other Z-Fighters. Goku was at the concert with Chi-Chi, and Mirai's parents came as well. Krillen and Juhachi were watching, Krillen wondering what exactly Vittoria came from.

"So much for our first date being just the two of us," Vittoria sighed.

"Yeah, that's probably not going to happen with the rest of the gang here as well," Mirai said, unhappily.

"At least they didn't get front row seats and backstage passes," Vittoria remarked.

"O.K., so maybe it will be just the two of us."

"Yeah," Vittoria sighed happily, "You know, even during the day, this place can be very romantic."

"Really, even with the crowd and the rest of the gang being here, it's romantic?" Mirai questioned.

"Definitely."

They settled back and the concert began. The Coolmeisters started out with the song that Vittoria sang at the picnic where she and Mirai first met, "Sweet Child O' Mine".

"Now I know where you got that song," Mirai remarked.

"Yeah, it was on our set list from the last tour that we went on," Vittoria told him.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., Chibi, Goten, Gwendolyn, Isis, and Thurston were playing in the field across from Chibi's house. A teenage girl with blue-green hair appeared from out of nowhere.

"So, I finally found you three. Won't Daddy be proud of me?" the girl said evilly.

"And just who are you?" Chibi wanted to know, "What do you want with them?"

"My name is Nova, and these three are the keys to finding the Realm Uniting Gems. So they are coming with me!"

"Not without a fight they aren't."

"You know, if you two boys are as powerful as you seem to be, I might just take you, too."

"Fat chance!"

Nova quickly used Hypnosis and teleported the five children to the same cell that the Coolmeisters used to occupy in her father's dungeon.


End file.
